Double Vision: A Carlos Story
by AngelofMystery
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Finally, Carlos and Sarah talk and realize quite a few things. Please take a read...and tell me what you think. Thanks :)
1. The End of an Era

TITLE: Double Vision: A Carlos Story  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: angelofmystery@earthlink.net or PrincessPanthera@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG for a tiny bit of swearing  
  
SPOILERS: None really- helps if you've seen "The Self Importance of Being Carlos", "Old Dogs, New Tricks" and the 4th Season Premiere "Lights Up"  
  
SUMMARY: After getting on each other's nerves way too long Doc and Carlos are paired up with different partners. Carlos finds himself with new recruit Sarah McCartey.so what's the problem? Sarah is as bad as Carlos, the two of them a match made in Heaven.or is it hell?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers, Oh! Sarah McCartey belongs to me (  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since people liked my first Carlos story- "Frozen"- I thought I'd write another- he's my second favorite character so hope you enjoy! And **= Thoughts  
  
**=Thoughts, mostly Carlos's unless specified  
  
Part One: The End of an Era  
  
**God, he annoys me! Him and his constant nitpicking and pulling rank.I can only take so much. And he says I'm a jerk-hah!- he needs to take one hard look in a mirror, he can be as bad as me alright. He's just a miserable, lonely old man who couldn't make it anywhere.Maybe I should fell sorry form him.nah, not my style.**  
  
Though on the inside Carlos was fuming over Doc he showed no signs on the outside. His expression showed a look of someone lost in la-la-land without a care in the world. He shifted in the old, creaky chair and glanced with tired brown eyes at the clock. 1:50.  
  
**Just like him.leaving me hanging-the damn jerk. **  
  
He'd been called down to the Lieu's office to have a "very important" talk regarding partnership "issues". No doubt it was Doc who conned Lieu into it.  
  
**Mr. Wannabe Saint, always doing "good".tattle tailing like some teacher's pet. So what if I threatened him, he deserved it.**  
  
"Nieto." A voice called from behind. **Finally, let's get this show on the road**  
  
"Yeah." He replied turning around to see Lieu and Doc trailing behind.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a matter to deal with." Lieu said while taking a seat in his chair, Doc followed suit and sat in the other creaky old chair next to Carlos.  
  
"It's come to my attention that there are some.issues between you two. I'd like to hear you from you guys and see if we can come to a agreement." Lieu said looking back and forth at them.  
  
Doc glanced briefly at Carlos, his expression giving nothing away. Carlos waited but he couldn't help it, he had to talk, his voice betraying what his expression wasn't- annoyance, anger. "I can't handle this- well YOU to be exact. You're constantly one-upping me, questioning my judgments, which are always correct- not asking my opinions on matters that effect both of us. We don't have a partnership you have a relationship with yourself don't ever say I'm self-centered! Were you considering my feelings and opinions when you charged into the riot- no! I'm sick of your crap." Carlos stopped his rambling after noticing Lieu glaring at him.  
  
"*MY* crap? You're sick of MY crap!? For 4 years now I had to deal with your bitching and whining about every little thing, your attitude and blatant disregard of the feelings of those around you- if anyone has the right to be sick of someone's crap it's me! You're the poster child for artic-heart. You're-"  
  
"-Cold, uncaring and aloof." Carlos finished in a droned voice. "Yeah, yeah I know your stance on that. You told me the first day you met me and about a thousand times after. You know the difference between you and I is that I'm not afraid to show my true colors, I'm not ashamed of what I am because it's me, you just bottle it up and keep going- that's why you're so miserable, probably why Morales left you too- all she needed was a real man."  
  
"You orphaned bastard! How dare you bring Morales into this! " Doc said through gritted teeth, he was getting pissed.  
  
**That's the last straw!!.How dare he call me that- using my parents- or lack there of against me, it's not my fault- I didn't chose to live like this.**  
  
"You *EVER*call me a orphaned bastard again You'll be sorry!" Carlos yelled, getting up out of the chair and hovering over Doc.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Doc asked standing also.  
  
"Damn straight. Come on old man-" Carlos taunted.  
  
"Okay, okay you two break it up." Lieu said standing up and placing his arm between them. They glared at each other and finally Carlos backed down.  
  
"I've seen enough. I can tell this problem goes deeper that what I expected. And for this reason I'm required to take action. Doc you're reassigned to Kim."  
  
"I thought Alex and her were together." Doc said, a little calmer.  
  
"Was. Alex went back to Fire so Kim's free, you two have worked together before so there shouldn't be a problem." Lieu explained to Doc who sat nodding his head.  
  
"And Carlos. I hope I'm making the right decision. Since you've been with FDNY for four years and spent time in the Marines as a medic I'm going to let you supervise a new recruit."  
  
"What?" Carlos asked disbelieving. "Me supervise?" He shot a glare to Doc.  
  
**Take that, Doc!**  
  
"Yes." Lieu said rolling his eyes. "Names Sarah McCartey, She's due here by shift change. Meet up with her get acquainted. She'll be your new partner."  
  
**A chick SCORE! I hope she's hot.you bet I'll get acquainted- give her a dose of some Carlos luvin'- yeah** He thought a devilish smile creeping up his tan face.  
  
"Nieto" Lieu said sternly. "I better not regret this decision."  
  
"You didn't make a mistake." Carlos said.  
  
"Yeah right." Doc whispered under his breath.  
  
"Screw you." Carlos said, shooting daggers at him with golden eyes.  
  
Carlos walked out of the 55 to a sunny day, the warm wind pulling at his FDNY jacket. Today was a new day, full of possibilities; an end of an era.  
  
TO BE CONTUNUED!  
  
AN: This chapter was more like a prologue, so everyone knows why Doc and Carlos have new partners, the next ones should be better!! 


	2. The Beginning of the End

TITLE: Double Vision: A Carlos Story  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery  
  
E-MAIL: angelofmystery@earthlink.net or PrincessPanthera@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG for a tiny bit of swearing  
  
SPOILERS: None really- helps if you've seen "The Self Importance of Being Carlos", "Old Dogs, New Tricks" and the 4th Season Premiere "Lights Up"  
  
SUMMARY: After getting on each other's nerves way too long Doc and Carlos are paired up with different partners. Carlos finds himself with new recruit Sarah McCartey. So what's the problem? Sarah is as bad as Carlos, the two of them a match made in Heaven-or is it hell?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers, Oh! Sarah McCartey belongs to me  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
**=Thoughts, mostly Carlos's unless specified  
  
uPART 2: THE BEGINNING OF THE END/u  
  
Slouching in one of the lounge chairs in the living room of 55, anatomy textbook resting on his lap Carlos slept. The deep breathing of peacefulness made the book rise and fall in a steady pace. How her relished sleep. When he wasn't bombarded by images of calls he went on, memories of his childhood caused him to wake up in a cold sweat. Life as a foster kid is what nightmares are made of; it's a lonely dark place.  
  
"Echemmm." Someone cleared their throat loudly.  
  
Carlos tried his best to stay in the wonderful world of dreams where chicks couldn't keep their hands off of him and he was king, the ruler of Chicks a la Carlos- but someone was making major racket. The sound of rustling papers, a few loud raps on something hard.  
  
"Can you cut it out? I'm trying to sleep!!" Carlos said annoyed. **Geez, what's wrong with people? I mean if I saw someone sleeping I would be quiet- well unless it was Doc. Hey, wait a minute, I bet it's Doc, getting revenge.**  
  
Out of the shadows of the kitchen stepped a woman. **Damn! She is HOT! If J.Lo and What's-her-name had a love child that would be her**  
  
"Names Sarah McCartey. And I'm guessing you're Nieto." She said her voice liquid smooth.  
  
He was dumbfounded- her J. Lo figure, long wavy brown hair cascading around her shoulders, her creamy ivory complexion, ruby lips and chilling blue eyes kept him from talking.  
  
"You're drooling." She said from her spot a few feet away from him.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"Drool, on you chin."  
  
"Ooohhh. That was from sleeping." He said self-consciously, wiping his chin with his FDNY sweatshirt.  
  
"You ready to go?" She asked, pacing. He squinted his eyes to see the clock- 2:30.  
  
"We still have another half an hour, the Third Watch starts at three."  
  
"I want to go NOW." She said in a suddenly bossy manner.  
  
**Wow, now. What's up with her? One second she's nice and the next it's like 'hello, I'm a bitch.' It must be that time of month.**  
  
"Did you hear me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I heard you. I don't know what to tell you- we can't leave till it's our shift. We still have 25 minutes."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is." She replied flopping herself onto the couch.  
  
**Is this what I have to deal with? Great. Ms. Switchy-moods. At least she's hot, maybe I can give her some Carlos Luvin'- might warm her up a bit.**  
  
Carlos looked at Sarah with his classic Carlos look. Finally Sarah met his gaze.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You might want to see a neurologist for those muscle tweaks. Could be a sign of a disease."  
  
**Score! Concerned I have a neurological disorder. **  
  
---25 minutes later (start of the Third Watch)---  
  
Sarah and Carlos walked with gear in hand to their bus, Echo-553. It was brand new- well almost- and more importantly it was Carlos's.  
  
**Stupid, Doc, turning down the new bus. All because he's grown attached to Adam-553. I swear it's like he's in love with that thing. I guess when you can't get anyone a ambulance is a close second- at least for Doc**  
  
"I'll put the gear in the back, go on ahead and get in." Carlos said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
** Finally I get to drive. Every since that time I whacked the guy in the head and ran that chick's car over I've been forbidden. Sure the first time was my fault but the second time was just bad timing. Now, with me as supervisor I'll be in control.**  
  
Carlos loaded up the stretcher and gear and made a quick check to see if everything was there, once satisfied he headed to the driver's side, whistling a tune.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked when he saw Sarah sitting in the driver's seat, seat belt on and keys in hand.  
  
"Oh. I wanted to drive. Do you mind?" Sarah said innocently enough.  
  
"Damn straight I mind." He said glaring at her. "Plus I think its rules that the supervisor drives."  
  
**Was that true? Who cares. Anything to get my way.**  
  
"Uhuhh, not after you crashed it the only two times you drove it." She said in an annoying motherly tone.  
  
"That was a long time ago. Now give me the keys." He was angry now.  
  
---5 minutes later---  
  
** What a bunch of crap! What does she think she can just waltz in here and do whatever she wants? Maybe this time but next time will be different-no one messes with Carlos.**  
  
Carlos sat in the passenger seat, arms folded in a pout- something Doc had see many times. Driving with some ease was Sarah, humming a tune.  
  
"Can you stop that?" Carlos asked bitterly.  
  
"Whatever." She returned in the same tone.  
  
"Echo-553 this is Central. Got a GSW to the torso on 12th and Arthur. Code 3." The statically radio said, cutting the silence.  
  
"Central this is Echo-553. Copy 12th and Arthur. We're on it." He said into the receiver while flipping on the lights and sirens button. Sarah- with an odd look in her eyes sped though the streets, her knuckles white from clutching the wheel. Carlos was a little worried; her driving was freaking him out.  
  
---At the scene---  
  
"Excuse me ma'am we have to get though! Do you want him to die?" Carlos yelled at an older woman who wouldn't move even after Carlos asked her to- nicely even.  
  
**People, they call us here yet the block our way so went can't even reach the patient. What's the point? If you don't want our help them why call? Just let them die. It's not like we need any more gang bangers.**  
  
Finally getting though, Sarah and Carlos ran up to a young black man with a gunshot wound to his lower chest. Blood covered everything. Checking for a plus was Sarah while Carlos took the man's BP.  
  
"Nothing. There's no point. Let's just leave him. He's just a banger, no one will miss him sure know I won't. " Sarah said coldly, her light blue eyes appearing distant.  
  
"WHAT?! We can't just LEAVE him! He's our patient!" Carlos squeaked. "We have to shock him, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Not." Sarah said and walked off.  
  
"Bitch!" He said in exasperation. Carlos, by himself got out the paddles and shocked him, while in between shocks he pumped the air bag.  
  
**Oh, my gosh. What is wrong with her? She just left! LEFT! This is psycho- she's psycho! Doc would have a hey-day with this: my partners leaving me hanging with her comments that I would say are WAY worse them mine. Is that possible? Someone being worse then me? I wish Doc were here.**  
  
Somehow Carlos managed to get the young man on the stretcher and wheeled him into the back of the bus. The young man who was unconscious yet stable would probably make if they got to Mercy quickly. Wanting to drive yet not trusting Sarah with a patient he stayed in the back, relaying his vitals to Mercy.  
  
The young man stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"My names Carlos. I'm a paramedic, you're on your way to the hospital." He said slowly.  
  
"Ple-please." He whispered.  
  
"What's your name? Can you tell me your name?" Carlos asked.  
  
"An---dre."  
  
"Okay, Andre. You'll be okay. The hospital is only 2 minutes away."  
  
"I-I---" The young man started crying. Carlos felt bad for him, he understood what it's like to live a hard childhood, where you had to do whatever to get by. Yet, true Carlos didn't favor gang bangers but still that didn't mean they weren't people.  
  
Carlos looked out the small back window to see Faith and Bosco's RMP trailing close behind. No doubt wanting to talk to Andre to get any specifics. Pulling into Mercy and unloading Andre Carlos ran into the ER. Rapidly explaining vitals and care. When the doctors got all the info they needed they took the young man up to surgery. In the distance, near the main door was Sarah. Carlos looked at her.  
  
**This is going to be one long day- and this is only the first call!**  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
## So good? Bad? Comments, and flames are welcome.## 


	3. Worse than I thought?

TITLE: Double Vision: A Carlos Story  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery (* I'm now Timeless Enigma*)  
  
E-MAIL: designation_enigma@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG for a tiny bit of swearing  
  
SPOILERS: None really- helps if you've seen "The Self Importance of Being Carlos", "Old Dogs, New Tricks" and the 4th Season Premiere "Lights Up"  
  
SUMMARY: After getting on each other's nerves way too long Doc and Carlos are paired up with different partners. Carlos finds himself with new recruit Sarah McCartey. So what's the problem? Sarah is as bad as Carlos, the two of them a match made in Heaven-or is it hell?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers, Oh! Sarah McCartey belongs to me  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't added more in a LONG time, I know people wanted me to go on...So Here it is! I changed my name of FF.net to "Timeless Enigma" (so this Fic will be the last under "Angel of Mystery") ! Hope everyone enjoys Ch. 3 :) Oh and I don't really know where I'm going with is story, I'm just writing...  
  
**=Thoughts, mostly Carlos's unless specified --------------------------------------------------------------- "What's wrong with you?!" Carlos asked Sarah once they were out of earshot of everyone in the hospital.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Sarah asked innocently, her eyes twinkling in the light, a smile playing over her pretty face.  
  
Carlos glared at her, shaking his head. *unbelievable.* "What do you have amenesia?! What you pulled back there-- Nevermind. This isn't over." He said emphasizing each word.  
  
"Central to Echo 55-3. Possible MI (heart attack) on Cedar and 11th, respond code 2. Over" Carlos's radio crackled. *Thank God, some distraction*  
  
"Echo 55-3 to Central. We're on out way."  
  
----Some time later---  
  
*Ah, lunch break. Finally some time to myself. Maybe this is what Doc felt like- nah, I can't be that bad. Speaking of- there he is, all smug, talking with Kim. Show off*  
  
Carlos stood staring at the contents of the refrigerator for what seemed like 10 minutes. *Nothing. There is nothing in this crap hole.* Shaking his head in disgust he headed over to where Sarah was. "I'm going out. Getting lunch. I'll be back before our break gets over." He said with latent attutude. *Keep it short, sweet and to the point*  
  
"Fine." She bit back, then went back to reading her Cosmo.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked out. Kim and Doc who had been watching his interaction exchanged looks as if to say 'Carlos not liking a pretty woman, is it possible?' -----  
  
"Hey, man. Heard you got a new partner." Davis said to Carlos while writing a ticket in front of Joe's Pizza Parlor. Carlos who'd been stuffing his face with some of that very pizza, nodded yet said no more.  
  
"Well? That's all- a nod?" Davis asked, slipping the ticket under the Ford's windshield.  
  
"She's psycho, what else can I say. She was going to leave a GSW to die. Said 'There's no point. Let's just leave him. He's just a gangbanger, no one will miss him sure know I won't'- and that's an exact quote. Then she walked off and refused to help me!"  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry man." Davis said. Not sure wheather to smile or feel bad for him.  
  
"Me too. Look I gotta get back to the Station. I'll see yah later. Oh and leave the hall light on, I'm sick of tripping over your crap." Carlos called back to Davis.  
  
Davis shook his head. Why he agreed to become roomates with Carlos was beyond him. ------  
  
After a full stomach Carlos felt a little better, even whistled a little tune. Turing the corner to 55 he found Sarah in the driver's seat, Echo 55- 3's engine rolling. "We got a call." Sarah called to him.  
  
He jogged the short distance and got in the passenger seat. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Domestic dispute. Suspected child abuse." She said, her voice oddly quiet.  
  
*Damn it! Nothing like a good old domestic dispute to bring back the old nightmares* Carlos suddenly felt queasy.  
  
They got to the scene in no time, climbed up the 10 flights of floors and knocked on the ratty wooden door.  
  
"Hello? FDNY Paramedics- you called?" Carlos yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lets go. There's no answer." Sarah said.  
  
*Not again! WHAT is with her?*  
  
"NO. We're. Staying." Carlos said through grated teeth.  
  
Right when he was about to knock agian the quick click of the lock opening sounded. Carlos and Sarah stepped back, bettwe be safe then sorry. Bosco and Faith were still 4 minutes out.  
  
"Ma'am did you call the Paramedics?" He asked. She'd been crying that much was clear, a stream of black mascarra staining her face.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Is anyone injured? If so we need to come in." He coaxed.  
  
She looked at Sarah then Carlos with worrying eyes then opened the door. "In the last room on the right."  
  
While brushing past the woman and walking to the room, Carlos felt something grab his hand- no someone grab his hand. *What the?* He turned at first thinking it was the woman who called but then realized it was Sarah!! *Ok, Now I've seen it all! I can't get an angle on her!*  
  
She looked worried, terrified even. Those sassy blue eyes glossy, bitting her lower lip. Their eyes met, she was pleading with him, hoping he would understand. He didn't, not fully.  
  
"Hurry." The woman called from the living room.  
  
Carlos snapped out of it, he had to deal with the task on hand. Together they walked into the room. Carlos's pulse sped up as it always did when dealing with Domestics. On the bed lay a young girl, no older than 10. Her eye was swollen and her lip bleeding along with many other brusises on her arms and wherevever else. *Oh, God. How sick can people be?!*  
  
He walked over to the girl. "Hey, I'm a paramedic, sweetie. I'm here to help you." He pasued. "Can you tell me your name?"  
  
The little girl turned her head and looked up at him with innocent eyes. *Oh, God. I wish I could get my hands on the bastard who did this* "Carrie. My name is Carrie. What is yours?" She asked.  
  
"Carlos. And this-" Motioning next to him. "is Sarah, she's my partner."  
  
"We need to help you. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Maybe you should fix her first." Carrie said, pointing to Sarah.  
  
Only then did he realize she was still holding his hand and she was crying. Just standing there, frozen.  
  
"Excuse me." He said to Carrie then immediatly turned to Sarah. "What's wrong with you?" She looked at him with watery eyes, an uncharted ocean. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what exactly is going on but we have a patient to attend to, a little girl that needs our help. If you can't snap out if it, then---then go out to the Bus. I can't deal with both of you."  
  
She nodded and wipped her eyes, finally releasing their hands. Then she walked off. *Another talley on the 'Why chicks are weird list'*  
  
Carlos began his work of assessing Carrie. Did she lose consciousness? Is there any broken bones? More importantly who did this?  
  
"My other daddy. He got angry." She said answering the last question.  
  
*A step-father. Damn scum, that's almost as bad as foster father.*  
  
Carlos nodded, not wanting any of his ill feelings on that subject to be unleahed.  
  
A minute later he told Carrie and her mother that she needed to go to the hospital for further results and that Child Serivices were going to be notified. Bosco and Faith arrived a minute before and took down the incident and description of the step father a Mr. Livingston. Faith shook her head when seeing Carrie being transported down to the Bus. Carlos and Bosco shared a knowing glance- they both knew the nightmares of a bad childhood, all the pain a fist could cause.  
  
"Do you want to hold Mr. Snuggles?" Carlos asked Carrie when she was secured in the back. Her mother sitting on the other side, staring out the window. Carrie grabbed the Teddy Bear and began playing with it.  
  
"Mercy this is Echo 55-3. ETA 5 minutes. A Domestic, young girl- 10 years old, no LOC, vitals are stable, have Child Services notified. Over"  
  
"Echo 55-3 this is Mercy. Understood. Over."  
  
Carlos ventured a glance at Sarah. *This woman is impossible. I wonder if she's ever tried therapy, I heard that helps for issues. Maybe I should talk to her- one on one. How do I do that?*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
REVIEW- GOOD, BAD, TERRIABLE? 


	4. Let's Talk

TITLE: Double Vision: A Carlos Story  
  
AUTHOR: AngelofMystery (* I'm now Timeless Enigma*)  
  
E-MAIL: designation_enigma@earthlink.net  
  
RATING: PG for a tiny bit of swearing  
  
SPOILERS: None really- helps if you've seen "The Self Importance of Being Carlos", "Old Dogs, New Tricks" and the 4th Season Premiere "Lights Up"  
  
SUMMARY: Part 4: Carlos and Sarah talk DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers, Oh! Sarah McCartey belongs to me  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't added more in a LONG time, I know people wanted me to go on- so I am. I've just had A LOT going on with the end of my senior year and graduating from High School and all, now that it's summer and I'm not starting College until next year I'll be free to work on the Fanfics. I also changed my name on FF.net to 'Timeless Enigma' where I have 2 stories. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying my Carlos story! Please review and tell me your thought etc. Thanks!  
  
Note: **=Thoughts, mostly Carlos's unless specified  
  
PART FOUR: "Let's Talk"  
  
(next day)  
  
The small diner was packed during lunch break, mostly with police officers by the looks of it. The smell of sandwiches and coffee filled Carlos's senses as he sauntered in, scanning the crowd with his earthy brown eyes. He spotted the partners in the back, seemingly deep in conversation.  
  
*If anyone can help me with feelings and women it's Faith*  
  
Walking past the tables he reached them. They looked up from their meals, "Bosco, Faith how're you guys doing?" Carlos asked.  
  
"What do you want Carlos?" Bosco asked between bites.  
  
Carlos put on a hurt expression. "Hey, maybe I just want to dine with two of America's finest."  
  
"Yeah, right." Faith said partly smiling. "What do you need?"  
  
Carlos glanced down at the booth next to Bosco who after a few seconds got the drift and scooted over. Carlos leaned on the tabletop and looked at Faith.  
  
"I need to know how to talk to women." Carlos said quietly.  
  
"Hey man just look at them and say, 'did you fall from heaven? Cause they're missin' an angel' works every time." Bosco said joking.  
  
Carlos looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "No, I mean *talk* like about feelings and stuff."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Bosco interjected. Faith gave him a look.  
  
"Well it all depends, what's the problem?"  
  
"My new partner, Sarah McCartey. There was this, uh, incident when we were on a call. A domestic, she got all weird and earlier we got a GSW- a gangbanger and she was all 'who cares, just leave him'!"  
  
"Well, so you want to know what's up right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Duh. So how do you do it?" Carlos asked eager.  
  
Faith knowing about Carlos's character and all tried not to pass judgment on his downfalls yet couldn't help but give him a look. "Just ask her what happened. Be gentle about it and calm, don't confront her. Yet be stern, don't take any of that 'it's nothing' crap" Faith said looking over at Bosco. "Cause it's *always* something, right partner?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Bosco said.  
  
"But she has to be able to trust you know or else she might not open up."  
  
Carlos who wiped out a scrap of paper and pen to take notes looked up. "That's all?"  
  
"Look," Bosco started. "Just talk to her, women love to talk I'm sure in no time you'll be having her life story."  
  
Carlos sighed and stood up. "Well thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Picking up his medic coat he headed out the door.  
  
*This can't be too hard* ----------  
  
Carlos looked for the tenth time at the scrap of paper going over it in his head: Talk. Calm. Gentle. Open up. Be firm. Trust. He shook his head. *Trust, ha I can't even trust myself half the time!*  
  
*Where is she anyways?* Looking around he spotted her in the kitchen head in the freezer looking for something.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered.  
  
Stashing the notes in his back pocket he took slow steps toward Sarah and the kitchen. *Damn is she hot! Too bad she's all you know psycho. Why are all the good ones fruity loops anyways?*  
  
She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt showing her midriff. Her long hair was pulled in a sweeping updoo and her eyes were sparking. She looked more like a model then a paramedic. She didn't look at Carlos as he walked her way, just busied herself with breaking the ice out of the plastic mold and filling her glass with Pepsi. Leaning on the counter Carlos cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
No answer. *She's just ignoring me! Like filling the glass of ice is as delicate and an intubation!*  
  
"Look, about yesterday-" He started.  
  
"Forget it. It's nothing." She clipped in a low voice.  
  
*'It's nothing' boy does that sound familiar. That means it is something.*  
  
Without thinking he put his hand over hers to halt her ice filling. A tingle of warmth filled his senses and his heart fluttered oh so gentle.  
  
*Uh, okay that was different.*  
  
"Look. I know it was something. If we're going to be partners you've got to trust me, you know? It, whatever you're problem is, not only effects your performance but the job-"  
  
*Damn am I good or what! I wish Faith were here to see it- Doc too. I'd show him I have skills.*  
  
Sarah looked up into his eyes. "We gotta go, shift started 5 minutes ago." Holding their contact a beat longer they both pulled away.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Later." She said harshly. "I'll talk to you later." She added softer. Then without a word she took their medic bag and headed for Echo 55-3.  
  
He followed soon after surprised to find her in the passenger seat waiting for him to drive. The first half of the shift was semi normal. A fender- bender, a MRI, an elderly house call. Pretty uneventful, no domestics or bangers which was a relief for Carlos. Sarah, to his amazement was okay, no odd outbursts though she kept to herself, only speaking when it was necessary. Finally it was time for their hour break. They stopped to pick up a few slices of pizza and eat in the bus. "So?" Carlos said expectantly into the silence.  
  
Sarah looked up and met his gaze seeming nervous and edgy.  
  
*God, I hope she doesn't start to cry. That'd really suck.*  
  
"You can trust me." He said remembering Faith's words of wisdom.  
  
Finally she spoke, quietly and quick. "The call yesterday- it was a domestic." She said as if it explained everything.  
  
"And?" He asked. "I was there too, remember?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at him again. *Domestics. God, do I hate those.*  
  
Suddenly understanding donned on him *Am I a dumbass or what!*  
  
"Were you abused?" He asked quietly, well aware that he was getting personal, a little too personal for his taste.  
  
She nodded. "I-" She stopped and took a breath. "I was a foster kid. My foster mother was an alcoholic and my foster father used me to hit me whenever he felt I was a "bad girl"." She looked away ashamed.  
  
Carlos never felt some many feelings at once. Sadness, pain, anger, understanding even love. It was all crystal clear now- everything. He felt her pain like it was his own- sharp and deep- because that was his past too. Love, though just a glimmer for this beautiful woman who was so much like him. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know what you're going through." He managed.  
  
She snorted, "Yeah right, I don't need your pity, Nieto."  
  
"I was a foster kid, too." He started in a rush. "An orphan, too. I was in six homes total until I turned 18. None of them made me feel wanted or welcome- just worthless. All of them abused me in fact, some by ignoring my existence others by the hand. Domestics, even now give me nightmares- I know what you're going through Sarah."  
  
She peeled her eyes from the window and looked at him for the first time, noting the mistiness in his eyes that matched her own. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.  
  
"So am I."  
  
It was her turn to place her hand on his; he looked up and gave a faint smile. *This was easier than I thought! And who would have known she and I had so much in common. I guess this talking stuff really works*  
  
"Carlos?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you- no never mind."  
  
"What?" He asked again.  
  
"Could you come somewhere with me after our shift?"  
  
"Depends. Where?"  
  
"My apartment." She said.  
  
-------- (After their shift)  
  
Her apartment, a little hole in the wall on the eighth floor wasn't anything impressive. The dingy off white walls where devoid of anything- no pictures, no paintings. Nothing. Her furniture was minimum and well used but comfortable. He took off his jacket and sat down in a mangled chair surprised to find it very relaxing. Though the apartment was cold and impersonal she made it warmer he realized. "Do you want some tea?" She asked fidgeting.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay." She said disappearing into the tiny kitchen.  
  
"So, what memory about the homes do you remember the most?" She asked him, elevating her sing-song voice over the running water.  
  
He contemplated. *There are so many memories- nightmares actually. What do I most remember? Humm.* "Oh, there was this one."  
  
"Go on." She said peaking her head out of the dining partition.  
  
"It was my third home, I was 7 I think. There were five other kids too, all foster kids. I remember the woman being a real bitch, yelling all the time, drinking, doin' drugs. How she became a foster parent is beyond me! Anyways, I would always be getting' in trouble, the scapegoat. Who made the house a mess? Carlos. Who spilt the milk? Carlos. It was hell. But it stopped when another kid- a little girl- was placed with us. I remember her: the biggest, bluest eyes ever, the cutest golden curls and smile. She was about 4 I think, too young to know anything thing. She became my light in the hell of life. We would play together; tell each other secrets and stuff. Until all the other kids started messing with her- pulling her hair, stealing her only toy- I hated it. Our "mother" at the time didn't give a damn, I begged her to make them stop but she just told me to fuck off." Carlos paused and ran a hand through his hair. "One day Johnny, the oldest made her drink alcohol, thinking it would be funny to see her drunk. I found out and freaked out, I went off. Yelling, hitting them, screaming. Them I got locked in a room for my antics. Soon after I was shipped to another home. But I'll always remember that little girl. She was the closest person to me, she was like a real sister."  
  
Sarah who was holding two tea cups came into view. "What was her name?" She asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Marie Wright. But I called her little Lizzy." He said.  
  
She turned pale as a sheet and with a eerie crash the tea cups fell to the floor. He was next to her in a second grapping for a rag. She met his gaze and closed her eyes. Slowly tears began to stream down her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, nothing we can't clean up." He said hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"No." She picked up a slice of handle with shaky hands. "When I turned 18 I changed my name. My name- my name was Elizabeth Marie Wright."  
  
Slience deafed Carlos's ears. *Oh my God!* "You're little Lizzy?" He asked in awe and hope.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They just stared into each others eyes. *No way is this real*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
-Please Review- 


End file.
